Un regard, Une dispute, Un happy ending
by McSingleDimple
Summary: Le titre est assez nul mais j'ai pas trouvé autre chose, en gros c'est un petit OS Tiva relativement traditionnel :D!


**Voici un petit One Shot pour me faire pardonner d'avoir poster un chapitre 4 assez minable, je reconnais, de ma fic " Enfance ? " et pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre 5.**

**Disclaimer: Aucun personnage n'est à moi ( même pas Tony ;( Bouh ! ) **

Les bureaux du NCIS étaient silencieux. La plupart des agents normalement présents étaient repartis chez eux à cause du manque d'affaires à résoudre. Gibbs était monté dans l'ascenseur avec Alisson Heart, l'avocate la plus coriace ainsi que les plus jolis yeux de Washington, D.C, et n'était pas revenu. Tony, Ziva et McGee, assis à leurs bureaux, vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles.

McGee s'énervait sur son clavier probablement en train de massacrer quelques centaines de pauvres petits gnomes, centaures ou autres créatures imaginaires.

Ziva tapait un rapport et de temps en temps mémorisait une énième loi américaine.

Tony, lui, ne faisait rien, absolument rien à part observer Ziva, il la détaillait, observait chaque parcelle de son visage, la façon dont tombait ses cheveux bouclés sur ses épaules, la manière qu'elle avait de froncer légèrement ses sourcils lorsqu'elle ne se souvenait pas de l'orthographe exacte d'un mot.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'israëlienne releva la tête après avoir enregistré son rapport et l'avoir envoyé au Directeur Vance, ell surprit le regard vert de l'italien en face d'elle, il détourna rapidement les yeux et une rougeur apparue au niveau de son cou. Elle n'y fit pas attention et elle revint à ses lois américaines mais peu de temps après, elle sentit de nouveau ce regard peser sur elle.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et trouva Tony en train de la reluquer, un sourire aux lèvres.

**-Surtout ne t'embête pas pour moi Tony, continue de te laver l'oeil.**

**-C'est "se rincer l'oeil" , Ziva, et je ne me rinçais absolument pas l'oeil, franchement Ziva, ne t'auto-flatte pas !**

**-Alors arrête, c'est assez gênant.**

Il leva les mains en signe de rédition. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment Ziva ?**

Elle le regarda, de plus en plus surprise par l'attitude de son collègue.

**-Mêle-toi de tes affaires Tony !**

**-Non parce que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi rayonnante depuis cet imbécile de Michael Rivkin !**

McGee, soudainement conscient de la tournure de la conversation, se leva et lança un discret "Je vais voir Abby" .

Ziva se leva comme une furie et s'approcha dangereusement de Tony.

**-N'insulte pas Michael, même si je suis revenue au NCIS, cela ne veut pas dire que je t'aie complètement pardonné pour ce que tu as fait, j'aimais cet homme Tony !**

**-Tu l'aim...quoi? Non Ziva ! Tu ne l'aimais pas, il t'a manipulé ! On dirait que tu ne comprends toujours rien à rien !**

À son tour, l'italien se leva, ils étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**-Alors JE ne comprends rien à rien, regarde TOI !**

**-Explique-toi clairement, tes signaux sont brouillés ninja !**

**-Arrête avec tes surnoms, je les hais, oublie les "Ninja" , "Probie" ou "Zee-vah" en tous genres, c'est Agent David ou Ziva.**

**-Calme-toi Ziva, ta veine va exploser !**

Alors elle le giffla. Ziva David giffla Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Les bureaux étaient silencieux mais là on aurait entendu un mouche voler. Les deux agents se défiaient du regard. Puis un chose surprenante se produisit, Ziva posa sa main fraîche sur la joue brûlante et rouge ( à cause de la giffle ) de Tony. Les deux soupirèrent d'aise. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, vert dans noir, leurs visages se rapprochèrent comme aimantés, leurs lèvres se frolaient presque quand soudain...

**-DiNozzo ! David ! Ascenseur !**

Les deux agents sursautèrent et se retounèrent vivement vers l'individu qui avait brisé ce moment si parfait. Gibbs, l'air furieux, les toisait les bras croisés, près de l'ascenseur. Derrière lui, Alisson Heart, quelques mèches de travers, le chemisier mal boutonné et une étrange marque violette dans le cou ( ;D ). Ziva et Tony s'approchèrent, tête baissée, et entrèrent dans la boîte de métal, espace exigüe

Gibbs entra à son tour et mis l'ascenseur en route puis, accionant le bouton magique, l'arrêta brusquement.

**-Je veux des explications. Quelque chose de valable qui m'empêche de vous virer tous les deux pour avoir transgressé la Règle nº12.**

**-Techniquement boss, on a rien transgressé du tout vu que tu nous as coupé avant que ça arrive.**

Gibbs lui lança un regard polaire.

**-J'espère que tu as mieux que ça DiNozzo sinon tu vas dire aurevoir à ton poste.**

**-Tony et moi nous faisions un pari. Si il perdait, il rédigeait tous mes rapports de la semaine et si je perdais...eh bien...je l'embrassai.**

**-Voyez-vous ça, Agent David, des paris ?**

-** Absolument, nous avions parié sur le sexe des nouveaux intérimaires. Tony avait parié qu'il y aurait deux filles et un garçon, j'ai parié que ce serait trois hommes, j'ai perdu mais je crois bien qu'il a triché, alors nous nous sommes disputés mais j'ai fini par céder pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.**

**-Bon...je passe pour cette fois mais je vous tient à l'oeil.**

**-Merci patron !**

Gibbs remit l'ascenseur en marche et fit sortir ses agents par deux tappes derrière la tête.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tony raccompagna Ziva chez elle car sa Mini était mystérieusement tombée en panne. Pendant le trajet personne ne parla mais une question brûlait la gorge de nos deux agents spéciaux préférés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte, Ziva se risqua enfin à parler:

**-Tony, pour ce qui est arrivé...**

**-Écoute-moi Ziva, si Gibbs ne nous avait pas coupé tout à l'heure, j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes, je t'aime et ce depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je t'aime tellement que je souffre quand tu es triste, je me sens renaître quand tu es heureuse et à chaque fois qu'un homme croise ton chemin, je crève de jalousie alors, maintenant si tu me dis de m'en aller, je m'en irais et nous ne serons plus que des collègues, rien ne changera dans notre relation et personne ne se rendra compte de rien, mais si tu me dis de rester alors je t'embrasserai et j'essaierai de faire de toi la plus heureuse des femmes.**

_**So Zee-vah, screw Gibbs and his stupid rules, screw Leon Vance and NCIS, I am tired of pretending too, I-i love you .***_

Ziva pleurait, des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues mais c'était des larmes de joie. Alors elle dit d'une voix serrée par l'émotion :

**-Reste, _I love you too !**_**

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents et s'approcha d'elle, tout en la regardant dans les yeux, tout en regardant la plus belle femme du monde à SES yeux, il l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis le baiser se fit plus fougueux, les langues se cherchaient, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussi vite, d'un coup de pied et dieu seul sait où et comment ils finirent la nuit mais apparemment les deux en furent satisfaits en tenant compte des visages épanouis qu'ils arboraient le lendemain.

Ce serait difficile de gérer leur relation mais ils y arriveraient, ils arriveraient à la garder secrète même si Gibbs ne serait pas dupe très longtemps...

_THE END_

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'aime bien les reviews alors ne vous privez pas !**

_**Petite traduction:**_

***Alors Ziva, oublie Gibbs et ses règles stupides, oublie Léon Vance et le NCIS, je suis aussi fatigué de prétendre , je-je t'aime.**

** **je t'aime aussi !**


End file.
